Green Eyes
by twostrandsofmelody
Summary: "and anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind." A short relationship study of Eponine and Marius.


"_Honey you are a rock upon which I stand and I come here to talk, I hope you understand__."_

He confided more in Eponine then he confided in any two of the students combined. He didn't trust them with his secrets and he didn't believe in their offerings of wisdom. Instead he sought the warm smiles and adoring gazes of Eponine Thenardier. He would bring a stack of books that came up to her hip, offering to read to her from which ever book she chose - as long as she let him sit and ramble about his "boring" life. Of course she never seemed to see his life as boring or see his conversations as annoying; instead she looked disappointed if he cut their meeting short and she would beg to have their next time be longer.

She was a sight for sore eyes, but there was something comforting in confiding in someone who was obviously his lesser. If she betrayed his trust and told his secrets, no one would believe that a Pontmercy was associating with a bedraggled whore like Eponine. He didn't see her as a whore, but he knew society had labeled her one. He would trust his life in her thin, calloused, hands. A sentiment that many would see as foolish. He couldn't understand how anyone couldn't adore Eponine and her harsh personality that was coated with a sincere concern for his wellbeing. He didn't even see genuine concern from his own family and yet here was a girl who had received the worst in life, and she cared more about him than most who had received the best in life.

Eponine was the _everything_ and the _nothing_ of what he wanted in the person that he'd spend the rest of his life with. He wanted someone who would lay down her life for another person, care more for someone else than herself, and always be willing to listen. But, at the same time, he wanted none of this from a girl with knotted dark tresses, skin darkened by soot and dirt, or a voice tarnished by poorly cut ale. No. His eyes were set on a beautiful blond angel that he'd seen in the park.

Everyone said Eponine adored him, but she was more than willing to help him get the blond angel. Why would she care about him as anything more than a friend? She knew her place in society and knew that she had no chances with a man of wealth and status. No, Eponine was no fool. She wouldn't even dare to dream like that.

He looked into her green eyes and saw a wise soul, who'd seen far more than her share of sights in her life. She'd been changed enough in her short eighteen odd years of life to know that she was nothing more than a friend to a rich boy.

"_Honey you are the sea upon which I float and I came here to talk. I think you should know that green eyes you're the one that I wanted to find and anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind__"_

Eponine wondered if Marius ever realized that his eyes were the same color as hers. She'd noticed that once when he was reading to her. He'd glanced up over the edge of the book and met her eyes, the glare was held for a breathless moment and she absorbed every detail of his face. If it had been anyone else, she would have kissed him. But, it was Marius and that was not the way to his heart. He'd never seemed interested in her "services", at least not the services most men used her for. Instead she found herself being his companion for hours on end, idly talking about what ever topic appeared between them. It was more fulfilling than any physical relationship she'd ever had with anyone else. Even Montparnasse.

But in the end she knew her place in the world. She was not meant to have and to hold him. Those privileges would go to someone else. She'd pretend that she'd do anything for him, anything to see him happy, when in reality she'd gladly see him dead before she'd see him with anyone else. If he married anyone, she'd be an afterthought. He could have a constant bedmate and soulmate and helpmate, and she'd be lost to his past. She couldn't live her life without him. She would gladly sink into a swirling abyss of Marius rather than live a day without him in her life.

He had become her obsession, unhealthy and destructive as it were. Every hope and every dream was set upon something that was so intangible that it was pitiful to know the downfall to come. She could _never_ be with him. But that did not mean that she couldn't be as close to him as acceptable. She'd rather be his closest friend then have to do without him. Her sister constantly berated her and teased that she was a rich boy's puppy dog. She followed him around, constantly at his heels, wide-eyed, and with a book clenched between her teeth begging for attention. But that wasn't how she saw it. She saw it as a friendship with him, a friendship that had to look desperate to be accepted.

She couldn't deny that not being able to be with him physically had its downsides, despite how much she lied to herself about it. She just wanted _one_ kiss. Even if it were a kiss that sent her into the after world, she'd gladly die with the taste of his lips on hers. The only person who ever benefited from her pent up desires was Montparnasse, who gladly took advantage of the situation that Marius left untouched. _Untouched_. Eponine was far from untouched, yet every time she was near Marius it was exactly how she felt. Untouched by the hands she had grown to love so much. The way that his smooth, uncalloused hands stroked over the leathery covers of the books he carried, the way he licked his fingers to turn the pages, they fueled her imagination. If he just didn't judge a book by its cover, he could see her for who she truly was. A young, desperate woman, who desired to be respected by the man that she loved. Oh, but did she love a rich boy? Or did she lust for something greater in life.

Marius was everything to her and she would give him _anything_ he needed in life. Beg, borrow, or steal to give him everything he desired. Even if the person he desired was not her. His green eyes lured her in and made it impossible for her to deny him anything, even if it meant crushing every hope and dream she had.

"_And anyone who tried to deny you_

_Must be out of their mind"_


End file.
